When She Cries
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: "Everyday's the same, she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray."


When She Cries

**..**

_"Everyday's the same, _

_she fights to find her way_

_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, _

_and tries to pray."_

**..**

She couldn't do it anymore. She was tired and worn, cold and often left out alone. Sure, the seduction missions paid well, but so what? Was it worth it? Ino didn't know anymore. At first, she was flattered to be asked to be sent on them. She was young then, and didn't realize it would soon begin to hurt her.

Then it began to get boring. She no longer felt pleased or excited when she was called in. It was a dull, 'Ugh, again?' chiming in the back of her head. And then it turned into dread. A deep dreadful feeling that she would have to be sent on another mission. She hated them. She absolutely despised and detested seduction missions. After the hatred came the depression. She no longer fought against these missions and accepted them without fail. She was given more and more. Tsunade didn't see that her seduction mistress was breaking. She had cracked. The Hokage thought that Ino just wanted more and so she took them without a single complaint.

But Ino didn't complain because she knew she was to get them even if she did. She was the best at her job. She could carry out these missions better than any other ninja of her age. Sakura might would have been able to, but of course, the Hokage wouldn't put her precious student under that kind of pressure. Hinata, strong and independent, would crumble at the thought. Tenten would never let a man other than Neji, Lee or Gai touch her. Tenten would kill them before she got a scrap of information. And even if she didn't, you could bet her boyfriend would. Moegi was still innocent, and still young. No, Ino had to do it. Ino was the only one left.

It was hard to tell unless you were close to Ino. Most people saw the happy, bouncy and bubbly girl that she had always been. But her close friends saw through that. Especially Shikamaru.

He saw her for her, and always had. He knew she wasn't happy, wasn't enjoying life as she should. He could see the dark patches under her eyes, the bruises on her wrists from the rough men she had to be with. He saw her hair, the long sleek and vibrant platinum blonde, was now slightly lank and not as shiny as it had once been.

And that was why Shikamaru decided to make it his personal mission to save her. Even he didn't know that Ino cried herself to sleep every night, and often didn't even sleep more than a few hours.

He couldn't tell that she was thinner than ever, because she wore padding under her clothes. He couldn't see the cuts on her wrists, hidden by the bruises from the men and the long sleeves. He didn't know that all she wanted was for someone to notice. To grab her hand and see the scars, kiss them away and hold her while she cried at night.

Everyday was the same for her. She fights her emotions, her feelings, and her thoughts. She hides her true depressed self and puts on a front.

She has to get the job done, and this is a downside to it. But who else is supposed to take these jobs?

**..**

She walked down the street slowly, making sure to take her time. It was snowing, which gave her the perfect excuse to where her dark purple hoodie. The snow that covered the ground crunched under her brown, deer fur boots. They came up to her knees, and her black tight pants tucked into them. She wore a loose white top under her hoodie, and her hood rested on her head, her long blonde ponytail falling over her shoulder and down her chest.

"Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru called, grinning and waving. He jogged over to her, and she noticed that even in the snow, he decided to wear his usual leather jacket.

"Shika!" She nodded. _Just smile. He won't notice anything._

But he did. "You okay?"

She nodded, saying the two words she had rehearsed in her head over and over. "I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't press her. She sighed in relief.

"It's getting late. What are you doing out so late?" he asked, tilting his head lightly.

"Nothing better to do. Parents are gone, so.." she shrugged.

"Well, can I walk you home then?" he asked hopefully.

She blinked, clearly surprised. "Walk me home?"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded, taking her hand and beginning to walk in the direction of her house; she had no choice but to follow.

Ino was like his little sister. He had to protect her. He had to get her out of those missions. So he planned something. And Shikamaru was always good at planning.

**..**

After the war, all of Akatsuki was somehow brought back to life. They lived in peace, sort of, with Kohona. They still killed and stuff, but most of the time it was other very bad criminals.

And one day, Ino was sent on a mission. But it wasn't a seduction one, no. She was to locate and kill Hugar Kisitosa. So she set out.

She left the Gates of Kohona, not knowing that she'd never see them again.

Ino traveled for days, finally arriving in Snow County. She found Hugar Kisitosa.

And she killed him.

But he fought back roughly. She was fatally wounded. She was left laying in the snow, the white ice turning crimson around her body.

She was only 21. She was too young to die. She wanted to get married. She wanted children. Her eyes widened. She tried to move. Yes, she was depressed. Yes, she had wanted to die before. But now.. Knowing that she was going to die.. She had changed her mind.

But that's the thing. You can't change your mind last minute like that. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

She vaguely heard the snow crunching somewhere in the distance, drawing nearer. It was two people. She tried to sit up. Tried to move. She couldn't.

She saw black and red cloaks. Akatsuki.

**..**

"Hey! Hey, un! Wake up!"

Ino blinked slowly, her eyesight blurry as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, yeah?"

"Yeah.. I think so.." She sat up slowly, rubbing her shoulder. She looked down, noticing that her torso was bandaged heavily. "Did you.. Did you save me?"

He nodded. She stared at his eyes. Deep blue and endlessly vibrant. She then noticed his hair, almost exactly like her's. He nodded. "Yes, un. I did."

"Why? Who are you?" she looked around. They were sitting in a cave. It was dark outside.

"I'm Deidara." he said instantly.

"You didn't answer why." Ino stated, a bit snappy. She blinked. She hadn't snapped at someone in years.

He almost smiled at her. "Because. There was a pretty girl lying in the snow, covered in blood. I couldn't let her die."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." she replied.

**..**

Ino and Deidara lived together for the next few months. She decided she never wanted to go back. She wanted to stay with him. Take care of him, and let him take care of her. She slowly regained her happiness. She became joyful again. She laughed and she smiled. She was happy. Happy with him.

But some nights she still cried herself to sleep. And on those nights, he held her until she stopped and calmed down.

And finally, instead of his arms comforting her, it was his lips too. She met the other Akatsuki members, was welcomed in like family, and became a member herself. At 25 she married him, and at 26 she had two blonde haired, blue eyed twins.

Ino finally found happiness.


End file.
